


Assassin's game

by LunaSpike



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Assassin Lexa, Assassins, Assassins & Hitmen, Badass, Badass Clarke, Badass Lexas, Clexa, F/F, Fighting, Gay, Lesbian, The 100 - Freeform, fight, hitman - Freeform, hitwoman, killer, lexark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSpike/pseuds/LunaSpike
Summary: When the professional assassin Lexa "Heda" Woods and reckless hitwoman Clarke "Wanheda" Griffin got the same target to kill, they end up as rivals trying to be the first one to score the infamous kill and stopping the other one from killing Cage Wallace first.





	Assassin's game

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! Just a little idea I've been working on so I havn't gotten that far yet but I'm working on it! Sorry the chapter is so short

 

Lexas green gaze roamed over the landscape beneath her. Tomorrow morning her target would be walking through the street below the building she was standing on.

 

Cage Wallace was not an easy man to get to. His army of bodyguards was close to him at all times and he rarely left his office or home, which were both impossible to get into, propped full with security guards, cameras and lord knows what.

 

 But lately he had been more out in public in an attempt to get more popular amongst the people. After all, he was soon to take over his father’s bigshot company Mount Weather Corp, a company that revolved around health and lifestyle with all kinds of sporting gear and healthy foods, and now recently also some new technology.

 

The rude and reckless playboy whose life had been one big party up until now wasn’t exactly the type of person people wanted to see leading a company like that.

 

So tonight, Lexa knew that he would be walking through the marketplace just below her, so he’d be seen in public in a healthy environment with tons of organic foods and flowers and farmers and whatnot. It was the perfect opportunity and she was not going to mess it up.

 

Little did she know that down below, another girl was scouring the same area. The hitwoman named Clarke was getting paid quite a healthy sum of money for the entitled rich-kid’s head and she, much like Lexa, was NOT about to mess this up.

So while Lexa was thinking out an elaborate plan to kill him without anyone even realizing it was murder, Clarke was looking for escape routes and wondering if she should use a knife or a gun. The two women did not notice each other, far too busy planning to care much about who would be there.

 

After fifteen minutes Lexa finally got up and left, content with the plan she had created and ready to get the necessary supplies for tomorrows job. She quickly left the building, making sure she was not seen on her way out, and walked two and a half blocks away, to where her trusty motorcycle was waiting for her.

 

Lexa had long ago determined that a motorcycle would be the best way to get around. Fast, easy to steer around in traffic and definitely her style.

 

Her current model, a Yamaha yzf r3 bike in black colors might not be the least eye-catching, but Lexa allowed herself this one luxury as it was the best bike she’d ever used.

 

She fastened her helmet and drove off. It was time to see Anya.

 

 

** Change in PoV: Clarke **

****

Clarke, much like Lexa, didn’t take long to hatch her own plan. It would happen fast. She’d wait in an alley next to the market. When she saw him pass by she’d draw her gun. One shot to his head, one to the legs of each security guard so they couldn’t follow her.

 

He only brought one or two guards when doing these things, like a proper dumbass he probably thought he’d be safe in the crowd.

 

And Clarke was fast. Even if someone were to follow her, she could probably shake them off easily. She’d be gone before anyone really even had the time to react though.

 

Admittedly it wasn’t the best plan, but Clarke felt confident that her plan would work. And with that thought, she left the area to prepare for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys I hope you liked the first chapter! Please go follow me on Tumblr, or buy me a coffee at https://ko-fi.com/lunaspike
> 
> As always kudos and comments are much appreciated and I'll try to post more soon!
> 
> Tumblr: Lunaspike01  
> Discord: HumanShitPost#4732


End file.
